This invention relates to an end plug for receipt inside a hollow cylindrical surface and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a film processor transport roller end plug for providing a liquid seal in a hollow film processor roller.
Heretofore, in the film processing industry both plastic and stainless steel rollers were used for transporting film or paper through a film processor. The rollers included end plugs which were, in the case of a plastic roller, bonded inside the hollow roller. Stainless steel plugs were also used with stainless steel rollers and were welded in place. When either the plastic or stainless steel roller was broken, the end plugs were not removable and therefore were discarded with the broken roller. Also, the rollers required grinding, boring and straigntening and the end plugs required machining or molding so proper tolerances could be obtained for either cementing or welding the plugs inside one end of the roller.
The subject liquid tight roller end plug eliminates the above mentioned problems and provides the unique structure and advantages as described herein.